A Girl in Love
by Oneechantsu
Summary: Everything changed when Mio had a boyfriend, her relationship with her friends slowly change as it fades, as one of them is so affected on what's happening. How would this go on?
1. Chapter 1: Distant it Comes

**A/N:** Yo~! My first fic! You might also notice some errors on grammar and such (Maybe I guess, but so far I'ved checked over the story for errors, but who knows there might still be errors).

Well anyways, please be kind and gentle to me, I'm new here *bows*

So yeah, hoping that this would be successful if so~

Please R&R so I could improve more (-/\-)

And lastly please read my last note at the bottom – Don't you worry it's not that long, and it includes some notes about the story~

**Warning: Contains OOC, & AU**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN K-ON! *bows* Hail to Kakifly-dono and KyoAni~

* * *

I'm here alone at the clubroom, clutching my drumsticks, wondering about the things around me.

The room was silent, only an amber eyed girl with a short golden brown hair is sitting alone in the sofa.

I'm bored; I hope someone arrives here now, so that I don't feel so lonely.

As a sudden creak from the door was heard, she looked to check on who is it, a black haired girl with a grey eyes entered the room - it was Mio. "Finally! I'm not lonely!" a girl with a yellow hair band uttered. While Mio laid down her bass at side and said "The others are on cleaning duty so they won't be here until later"

The amber eyed girl sighed.

Mio sat at the chair, she checked her phone, and smiled with a slightly red blush on her cheeks. Ritsu could figure that it's her boyfriend who texted her.

Ritsu's thoughts started to outset..

_That guy is so lucky, that he has a "nearly perfect" girlfriend. Starting from head to toe; that silky black hair with a hime cut, those grey orbs of eyes, that sweet smile she has, those cheeks that goes pinkish to red, the figure of her body that really fits her well. And also she is a very intelligent girl, she studies well, I like it when she tutors me whenever I asked to. I mean who wouldn't want to have such girlfriend for themselves? _

Anyways...

"Ritsu!" a voice suddenly brought her back to reality. "Ritsu! Did you hear me?" as Mio raised her tone 'because it seems like Ritsu didn't hear her.

"Oh yes!" shaking her head, "What is it?"

"I need to leave early; I'll be meeting with him at the mall"

"Oh okay" Ritsu replied with a slight frown on her face.

Mio quickly fixed her things, grabbed her guitar case, as when she was about to leave, Ritsu uttered "wait!" without even thinking much. Mio looked back, and raised an eye brow, probably thinking why Ritsu called her suddenly.

Ritsu didn't said anything for a second, she didn't even know why her voice came out by sudden, it was like her mind likes to stop her, but no she mustn't. Mio was waiting a response from the girl, but it seems she won't, so she initiated "What is it?"

"Oh, uhmmm.. errhm... Have a good time with your boyfriend" Ritsu said lowering down her head a bit. "Oh thanks" Mio smiled her thanks.

Then the scene was interrupted by a message tone, it was Mio's. So she checked her phone. While Ritsu gazing at her friend with full of thoughts. "Neh Ritsu, I really need to go..., bye" Mio waved and left the scene.

Ritsu was silent, wondering why she's depressed.

And so Ritsu's thoughts..

_Mio's boyfriend._

_I haven't met him in person yet. So I wondered..._

_Is he handsome?_

_Is he kind?_

_Does HE deserve Mio?_

_Wait... What the-?_

_Why am I over-thinking about this?_

Suddenly a voice from afar... "Mugiiii Keikuuu!"

"Alright, alright" said the blond girl.

As twin tailed haired girl sighed.

They at last reached the door, and opened it.

"Richaaan!" the brunette shouted.

"Where is Mio..?" Mugi noticed.

"She went for a stroll with that guy" Ritsu said - a bit irritated.

The two of them frowned; Mugi and Azusa, as they see the amber eyed girl depressed, except for one who doesn't even understand much-of-about on what's happening, despite of being an airheaded on some times. But that doesn't matter much anyways, everyone knows her attitude.

Mugi cut out the tension and uttered "okay everyone! I'll serve the cake and tea!" Yui rejoiced as if it was best thing ever in her life; sweets. "Neh Ritsu-sempai come and join" said the girl that looks like a cat, or so called 'Azu-nyan'. Well, Ritsu couldn't reject the offer; she wouldn't let her friends down. So they all sat down the chair near the table, and Ritsu followed, while Mugi is serving the cake and tea, while the rest started to dug in, and they chat along trying to cheer up Ritsu.

Everyone finished their cake and tea. It felt different, the ambiance is different, Ritsu is not used to it. She felt incomplete without her; Mio.

They all went home together. When they have separated their ways on the way home, Ritsu was about to walk home-alone, but before that Mugi told Ritsu that she would text her later, probably about the 'situation'.

So Ritsu arrived home, "Tadaima~!" as a usual thing to say once she arrives home.

She took off her shoes, went up the stairs straight to her room, and immediately lied down the bed. She's a bit exhausted; she then stared at the blank ceiling…

_Everything started when Mio got a boyfriend..._

_Everything went different..._

_Our relationship is slowly fading, as she spends more time with her boyfriend..._

_I wonder if this would continue forever..._

_I hope not..._

Her phone vibrated.

A message from Mugi...

"Hey Ricchan, I know it's hard for you, but we must bear with it 'cause this will go on for a while -Mugi"

Ritsu didn't replied.

_I don't know what to say..._

_I'm so confused..._

_And also afraid..._

_That Mio would...-_

"Nee-chan!" she snapped out, "Nee-chan~ it's time for dinner!" as her brother Satoshi called her for dinner.

* * *

Every after class, the amber eyed girl always came to see and check the clubroom. But she always arrives at the clubroom with just the four of them; Yui, Mugi, Azusa, and herself. The bassist of the club is rarely visiting the clubroom even for once.

And here, just a typical day at the clubroom, Ritsu entered, and was always not expecting that the person she was longing for was not there. She always smiles every time she enters this cozy room, pretending like she doesn't care about her childhood friend who became distant to her. And everyone knew (and again except for one) that Ritsu is hiding her pain inside her behind those smile that she shows in front of everyone.

"Mio said she needs to leave already" as the blond girl said a bit hesitantly – she doesn't want to disappoint her friend. Ritsu already knows the reason why (well everyone does), and still Ritsu with her state-of-pretending-that-it-doesn't-matter. But inside her have felt a clenching pain in her heart, she just wished that she didn't hear that.

As the day was about to end Mugi called for the amber eyed girl; "Ricchan!" – So she looked back at her. "Y-Yes?" Ritsu raised an eye brow. "Neh, Ricchan why don't we take a stroll around downtown tomorrow?" happily said the princess-like ojou-sama. Ritsu thought for a bit, as she made up her mind saying; "Okay! That'll be good", Mugi smiled and was happy that Ritsu accepted the offer "Afterschool tomorrow, let's wait each other at the clubroom" not knowing if Mugi planned this ahead of time, but anyways. "Hai!" Ritsu said a bit energized, and waved at Mugi as a sign of saying goodbye, and there they have finished the conversation.

As Ritsu blurted while walking back home…

"_Well I guess that would be great to escape the pain I felt."_

* * *

So here comes a new day, and it was **Thursday **– the day that Mugi and Ritsu would take a stroll around downtown as said yesterday.

Afterschool, everyone seemed to be busy; Yui said that she will go to Azusa's house for a visit, while Mugi and Ritsu will go for a stroll at downtown. And for the other girl who they have not heard of, since these past few days…. Well who knows?

Ritsu being known as the lazy person was the first who arrived at the clubroom. She is waiting for Mugi, while (again) wondering around the room – alone.

As the door opened up - Ritsu was expecting that it was Mugi,

"Mugii~!" Ritsu exclaimed with a joyous tone, a bit excited.

But in surprise expecting that it is Mugi, she instead saw the black haired girl, who is rarely visiting the clubroom. Ritsu is in shock in this 'shocked' state that she saw Mio once again. Ritsu is unsure if she would say a word "Y-Yo! Mio" as she said anxiously. "H-Hi Ritsu" Mio dared to speak even though she's afraid that Ritsu is angry at her, she feels guilty that she didn't even took a single glance while greeting Ritsu. Mio sat just across where Ritsu was sitting, as the two remained silent, they feel awkward as if they weren't friends. Ritsu broke the ice; "So how was your time with your boyfriend?", well it's unusually rare for Ritsu asking about Mio's boyfriend, Mio knew that Ritsu isn't in this kind of topic, but I mean 'what a coincidence' or so said, Mio didn't expect for this question.

"Just Fine" as Mio said, still amazed that Ritsu got into asking her about her boyfriend.

"So you won't meet with him today?" Not sure if Ritsu was that interested, or just making up a conversation so that the ambiance won't feel awkward for them.

"No, he's busy with his band"

"Band?" the amber eyed girl gasp a bit; she didn't expect that Mio's boyfriend was in a band, she continued "So what instrument does he play?"

_Is she that interested? _As Mio thought – remembering that Ritsu doesn't even know how her boyfriend looks like in person, and also doesn't even know 'his' name.

"Bass"

_A lovey-dovey who both plays the same instrument huh? _Ritsu might have just burst into flames anytime; she couldn't take it no more, but she needs to calm to avoid any further conflicts.

"Ohhh Mio I'm sure you two really make a good couple, I'm also sure that you two really get along well, since you two play the same instrument." Ritsu said with a teasing tone, not sure if upset or just teasing her.

_What in the hell I just said?! _Ritsu couldn't believe that she just said something like that. But well here comes an unexpected sight; Mio blushing as if she thought of Ritsu's words as a compliment. Not being sure if Ritsu should get mad or not of what she just saw.

Mio's phone rang – It's a call. And obviously Ritsu knew that it's Mio's boyfriend; having no doubts about it.

"Hello?" Mio said; smiling a bit. And so Mio talked with her boyfriend on the phone and so on. When the call ended "Okay, goodbye I love you too" as Mio ended the call.

_I love you too?! _Ritsu's thoughts were just as worse than before; she felt her heart torn into pieces.

As the door opened, "Ricchan! Sorry it took me time!" a voice came from the door it was from a blond girl; Mugi. Ritsu felt relieved that Mugi has arrived, "Oh, Mugi, its okay" Ritsu said with a smiling face. Mugi noticed that Mio was there "Oh its Mio-chan!" she said while waving at the black haired girl. "Hi Mugi" Mio replied.

"Oh by the way, me and Ritsu will go for a stroll, would you like to join?" Mugi said confidently, as she asks.

_Just the two of them?_

_Why is it?_

_Will they have a date?_

_Oh wait.. No they're not – Impossible!_

It was like Mio thought of something that she shouldn't

"Uhhhmmm I think I won't be joining" Mio said, then Ritsu have this face of disappointment in hers; she saddened. "Oh okay, I guess we should go now" the blond girl said happily, covering Ritsu's reaction.

"Bye, have a good time" was the last thing they heard from Mio that day.

* * *

At the stroll~

So yeah, Ritsu and Mugi are walking around the street, played on the arcade, bought some stuff, ate at a fast food, and they had a lot of fun. So after doing fun stuffs, they finally have their rest; they sat on a bench.

"So, Ricchan did you have fun?" smiled the blond girl, as if she wasn't that tired from strolling around.

"Yeah of course" Ritsu said while unintentionally facing her head down, and became silent for a while. It was like she's bothered by something. It was just then that Mugi noticed that Ritsu was nearing into tears. Mugi couldn't just stand a sight of her friend crying, so Mugi held Ritsu's head to her shoulders. Ritsu cried a lot, she still can't recover from the pain she felt inside her.

"Ricchan be strong, I'm here... I'm here,.. Always for you, so don't be sad, think of me as a replacement while Mio is away." Mugi said trying to comfort Ritsu as she's rubbing Ritsu's back.

Those words touched the amber eyed girl's heart.

_I really am happy that I have a friend like Mugi..._

Ritsu looked at Mugi's face, still tears are on her face, Mugi gave her handkerchief, and Ritsu took it as she wiped her tears away...

"Thanks Mugi" Ritsu said; expressing her gratitude. Still, Ritsu glancing at Mugi's eyes not knowing what to say. The blond girl noticed that her friend was staring at her; their eyes met.

They both gazed at each other's eyes for a while. Ritsu suddenly felt this urge inside her, that she moved a bit closer to Mugi's face. She was unsure why she did that; it seems like her emotions triggered to move her body by itself.

They were closing in..

Just a bit a more..

Mugi almost closed her eyes as their lips are almost near at each other...

When suddenly Ritsu's heart was struck by a mini heart attack

She saw Mio... But ran away~

Ritsu gasped, she couldn't believe that Mio saw them doing what they shouldn't do.

_S-sh-she saw us.._

_She was looking.._

_I'm sure that I saw her_

Ritsu's thoughts suppressed

The kiss was interfered when Ritsu noticed Mio looking from afar

In shocked Mio took off the sight of them and ran away

"_I shouldn't have not seen that..."_

Twisted events~

_Mio...~!_

Ritsu snapped – brought back to reality, it was too late for everything to be reverted.

"Oh uhmm Mugi... I.. I.. uhhmm sorry, I think it's uhmm a misunderstanding, do uhhhm yeah forget it." Ritsu was blushing while itching her head while saying it shyly. She only saw Mugi looked away a bit, while her face turned into crimson red..

_Oh Mugi,... why did I just realized that you are so cute when you blush?_

_Wait... What-?!_

_No, no, no, nooo~!_

_Not Mugi! Not Mugi! What happened to me?!_

_Anyways forget it!_

_Mio! Where is she? _

_She saw me and Mugi! _

_This can't be.._

_Mio .~!_

* * *

Ritsu arrived home; she received a text message from Mugi.

"Thanks Ritsu, I've had a good time with you! Till next time! -Mugi"

Holding her phone, thinking if she should text Mio about on what she saw earlier…

_Wait..._

_Does she even mind?_

_She already has a boyfriend!_

_I already bet that they both have ki-...sss together..?_

Speaking of kiss...

_Mugi,..._

Ritsu touched her lips with her index finger, as if she was reminiscing what happened earlier~

_That slight feeling I felt earlier with Mugi…_

_Why do I feel like, urging for it?_

* * *

The next school day – **Friday **– Afterschool~

Ritsu went to the clubroom immediately, she has this thought in her mind that she needs to talk to Mio. Ritsu rushed; and being the first one to arrive at the clubroom.

The door opened, the blond girl closed the door and left her bag at the long chair where they usually put it.

Mugi then slowly went, and sat across where Ritsu was sitting. Mugi held Ritsu's hand – tending to comfort the amber eyed girl. Those warm hand touching Ritsu's.. A relaxing feeling that she didn't pulled back.

"Are you okay now Ritsu?" she asked

"Yeah, I guess, a bit" Ritsu said out of energy, since she was actually expecting Mio to arrive - not _her._

Suddenly, a black hair girl with a hime cut entered – a bit hesitant with her actions. As she entered and saw Mugi holding Ritsu's hand..

Ritsu feel that Mio is thinking of something that she don't want her to think of... especially at a time like this.

Mugi stopped holding my hand as Mio sat beside Mugi

"Oh hi Mio-chan" the blond said

Ritsu gulped as she's awaiting a response from the grey eyed girl

No response – only silence

To cut the tension "Oh uhhmmm I'll leave early today" said the blond girl, who took her bag and left.

A deafening silence as of again.

Ritsu and Mio alone at the clubroom. Ritsu couldn't start a conversation, her courage faded. Then Mio broke the ice hardly;

"So, uhmmm if I'm not wrong... do Mugi and you... are.. uhmmm..?" looking uneasy..

Ritsu continued what Mio was about to say "dating?"

_Why Ritsu suddenly being straight forward?_

Mio said – just going on with the flow "Yeah, I guess"

"What do you think?" Ritsu said not wanting on answering Mio's question directly.

"Well I don't know, maybe it's just me thinking of such things" Mio making an obvious remark

"What if I said WE ARE really dating?"

_R-Ritsu? A-and…. Mugi… - dating?_

"Well I guess that's how it is, there's nothing I could do with it" Mio sure is showing Ritsu a straight look.

_I can't believe that I said that me and Mugi are dating, even though it's not true! I'm so bad! _

"Nothing you could do with it huh?, fine if that's how it is for you" Ritsu said a bit getting angry

Mio is now getting worried "R-Ritsu are you mad?" the conversation didn't went that well.

"No, not really I-I-I'm s-sorry" tears went down the amber eyed girl's cheeks, as she burst into tears – she couldn't stop crying.

_Mio still doesn't realize ehh? All she cares about was her boyfriend…_

"R-Ritsu?" Mio uttered

Ritsu couldn't stand it anymore.. So she stood up, took her bag and ran away… She left without a word

"Ritsuuu~!" A shout came from the black haired girl

Ritsu didn't mind her – she still continued to run; as fast as she could.

For her it was like escaping reality… _Escaping the pain she felt_

Ritsu didn't want Mio to catch up on her as she runs – she wanted to be alone for a while.

Ritsu ran fat that she reached downtown… Still her eyes a bit drenched with tears…

Ritsu wasn't paying attention on where she was and on where she is going to. She was just staring on the walkway she is walking at, not giving a single hint about the things around her.

Because of her carelessness, she bumped onto somebody~

"Ouch!" she uttered as she fell onto the ground, and also her bag fell off her as well

_So careless am I?_

A hand reached for her, as the person she bumped into speaks, "Uhhmm miss are you okay?"

Ritsu looked up upon his face

A black haired guy

So tall...

So handsome...

So charming...

But hey, it's not love at first sight! And also it's not Ritsu's attitude to be love at first sight, except for someone.

It's just that the guy that she bumped into was just so "nearly perfect"

Yeah... _"Nearly perfect"_

"Uhmm hello miss? May I help you stand up?" As the guy spoke again, noticing that the girl froze a bit.

Ritsu snapped – she spaced out.

Ritsu nodded as she laid her hand onto the guy's.

The charming boy grabbed Ritsu's hand and pulled her up to stand

_His hands... So soft..._

"Your bag~" He said

"Oh thanks, I uhmmm.. so, so sorry mister!" Ritsu bowed repeatedly to him as a sign of apology; she was so embarrassed that her face turned pinkish red.

"Oh it's okay no need formalities, it's no big deal" the guy, Ritsu's wondering if the guy was so kind or is it just he is charming?

Suddenly their eyes hit… Ritsu gazed~

_This guy..._

_I couldn't be wrong..._

_Black hair..._

_Black eyes..._

_That face..._

To be continued~

* * *

Mio's POV –**Thursday Rewind **–

Afterschool, Mio decided to visit the clubroom once again~

_I want to make it up with my friends..._

_I asked Hibari that I won't be seeing him for today, since I wanted to have time with my friends.._

_Good thing Hibari is kind and understandable_

_I feel so bad and guilty of what I did to them, while I'm with my boyfriend.._

_To be honest I'm so confused.._

_I didn't want to leave my friends behind just because of my boyfriend.._

_But in the other hand, I always wanted to see my boyfriend, which leads on me leaving my friends.._

Arriving at the clubroom - opening the door.. Mio was not expecting that Ritsu would arrived first.

Mio didn't want to make eye contact with her, as she felt guilty of what she did these past few days..

In surprise;"Y-Yo! Mio" the amber eyed girl said

Mio was a bit in a shock state that she never expected that Ritsu would still greet her

She was expecting for the worst.. But she's wrong

_I think I could still make up with them, especially with my dear best friend; Ritsu_

So I replied "Hi Ritsu" while not looking at her

I sat at the chair..

Still it's this awkward silence

Just me and Ritsu

She finally opened a conversation..

"So how was your time with boyfriend?"

"Just Fine"

"So you won't meet with him today?"

"No, he's busy with his band"

"Band?" I saw Ritsu a bit shocked, maybe because I didn't mentioned it to Ritsu before

She continued "So what instrument does he play?"

I could feel that Ritsu is really interested on knowing more about my boyfriend, despite that she doesn't even know how my boyfriend looks like

I answered back "Bass"

She suddenly responded so straight forward "Ohhh Mio I'm sure you two really make a good couple, I'm also sure that you two really get along well, since you two play the same instrument"

_What does she mean about what she said?_

_It was a bit complicated for me, but without me noticing I blushed.._

My phone rang, so I checked

It's a call from my boyfriend

I answered it..

"Hello?"

And so my boyfriend and I talked

He said that he wanted to see me at downtown later as he finishes with his band.

As he was about to end the conversation, he added "Mio-chan See you later, I love you~"

I love it when I hear that from him

He is a so loving person

So I ended the call with "Okay, goodbye I love you too"

As I put my phone back at my bag, the door opened

"Ricchan! Sorry it took me time!"

It was Mugi

"Oh, Mugi it's okay" Ritsu smiled

"Oh it's Mio-chan!" as Mugi said - waving at me

"Hi Mugi" I said

"Oh by the way, me and Ritsu will go for a stroll, would you like to join?" The blond said asking me to join.

_Just the two of them?_

_Why is it?_

_Will they have a date?_

_Oh wait.. no they're not – Impossible_

"Uhhhmmm I think I won't be joining" I rejected the offer, I feel that I shouldn't be there bothering them

"Oh okay, I guess we should go now" Mugi said happily

"Bye have a good time" That's the last thing I said to them

So it was about time that I should leave, _I think it's not yet the right time to make up with them completely_

I now need to meet my boyfriend as he said to me earlier at the phone call.

_Is it urgent?_

As I arrived at the downtown looking for 'him'somewhere

But I saw something.. Something that I shouldn't see..

I stood there – shocked

Am I seeing right?

Or is it just my imagination?

I saw them...

I saw Mugi and Ritsu about to kiss..

When suddenly the kiss was interfered when Ritsu noticed me looking from afar

In shocked I looked and ran away

I shouldn't have seen that...

If you were to ask me if I kissed someone

I would answer no

Not even Kyouya..

I feel that Kyouya and I should take it slowly

My phone rang as of now~

A call – from my boyfriend

"Hello?"

"Oh Mio-chan gomene, Is it okay if we rather meet at the park?"

"Oh it's okay, but why?"

"Well, let's talk about that later, bye"

-Call Ended-

_I wonder why…And it's weird for him to end the call so sudden…_

So I walked until I reached the park…

Looking for 'him'

To be continued~

* * *

**-Friday Rewind-** (Still Mio's POV,)

Afterschool

_I won't be meeting with my boyfriend today, since… uhmmm… no.. I don't like to talk about it.. it's just that… uhmmm…._

Nevermind

I rushed into the clubroom, I want to hang out with my friends – I missed them

I reached the clubroom's door….

As I entered I saw Mugi holding Ritsu's hand

I didn't mind at first but it really is bugging me now

Mugi let off her hands from Ritsu, when I was about to sit beside Mugi

"Oh Mio-chan!" The blond said

It was like I was speechless

"Oh uhhmmm I'll leave early today" said the blond girl, who took her bag and left.

So here we are again

Alone

A deafening silence as of again.

So in this time I'm the one who started the conversation, I felt that Ritsu wouldn't talk, especially on what I have just discovered.

"So, uhmmm if I'm not wrong.. Do Mugi and you... are.. uhmmm" as I look uneasy

She suddenly continued the thing that I didn't want to say so sudden "Dating?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"What do you think?" She didn't answered my question right away as expected

"Well I don't know, maybe it's just me thinking of such things" Random things in my mouth came out, without me thinking of it that much

"What if I said WE ARE REALLY dating?" As she puts intensity in pronouncing

"Well I guess that's how it is, there's nothing I could do with it"

"Nothing you could do with it huh?, fine if that's how it is for you" I could feel her rage of anger just by hearing those words

"R-Ritsu are you mad?" I said as I am really getting worried

"No, not really I-I-I'm sorry" her tears went down her cheeks

She cried

I'm not sure of what action I should do

"R-Ritsu?"

She suddenly stood up, took her bag, and left without a word

I followed her as it is the only thing in my mind

"R-Ritsu wait!"

_Please Ritsu I want to make our relationship stronger, but why is it ending up to this?_

"Ritsu!"

As I reach the school entrance my stamina have reached its limit

"Ritsuu!" I shouted for her name again since it's the only thing I could do, but still it didn't work

She was so fast, I didn't catch up

I feel that I'm a bad friend

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for being such a bad writer! _

I was so lazy on portraying some parts, like when Ritsu and Mugi took for a stroll and also especially at Mio's POV! T_T

I'm so-so sorry~!

But now.. I would assure that there will be more mysteries that will be uncovered at the next chapter!

And I also hoped that you have paid attention at the 'bolded' texts (Thursday & Friday), they play a good role on portraying flashbacks for the next chapter, so yeah.~

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME ON READING THIS *bows*

Please R&R for improvements~ And also maybe someone wants to make a beta of this, 'cause I have this feeling that my story is hard to read or something! Arrrgghhh _

Please feel free of what you think about it, I'm new at this so…..~

I am Onee-chan \(T_T)/

From AnImE lOvEr:


	2. Chapter 2: And so it Uncovers

**Chapter 2: And so it Uncovers**

**Beta-edited by Raine1o1 - Thank you so much for your hardwork! :D**

**A/N: **Hello again!

In this chapter Mio's boyfriend is now uncovered!

And also as I've said; there are more mysteries that will be uncovered in this chapter or so~

And the rest, it's up to you to find out *winks*

Sorry for not focusing much on the other characters~!

Please R&R~

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN K-ON! *bows* Hail to Kakifly-dono and KyoAni~

* * *

_I met her yesterday_

_It was long ago since I last saw her_

_She was a childhood friend of mine_

_I hope she could help me..._

* * *

**Mio's POV Flashback from - Thursday**

_I walked, until I reached the park_

_Cherry blossom buds falling..._

_The ambiance was so nice_

_I remember this place when he first confessed to me_

_It was like forever..._

_So yeah, I was looking for Kyouya._

_Still walking around the park, looking for Kyouya_

_I suddenly stopped_

_As I saw him.._

_Smiling .._

_That sweet smile he has on his face_

_I like it when I see him smile.._

_"Mio~!" He shouted and approached me with a hug._

_"Ohh Mio-chan! I missed you!" He continued as I feel that his hug getting tighter, "Uhh Kyouya, I can't breathe" I uttered as I felt uncomfortable._

_"Oh sorry" he then looses his grip on me._

_"Ne Kyouya, so why did you called me so sudden?" Having a questioning visage that looked at him._

_"Oh uhh... let's discuss that later, but for now let's have a good time!" He said so happily, he held my hand as he pulls me everywhere he wants._

_We took a stroll around while these buds of cherry blossom are falling, it feels like heaven._

_Kyouya talked a lot this day, he mentioned every single thing that were around us, including me._

_"Mio-chan, I so love you..."_

_I blushed at his remark and replied, "Kyouya-kun, I so love you too..."_

_We both smiled while still walking, walking, walking while holding hands._

_I wish we could stay like this forever._

_I suddenly felt that Kyouya slowed down, "Kyouya?"_

_His head facing down, I saw his fist clenched and his face began to darken with shadow._

_"Kyouya are you okay?" I lay one of my hand in his shoulder, I was getting worried, so I lifted his face with both of my hands. "Kyou...ya?" I saw tears...Tears falling down his cheeks, "Kyouya tell me...tell me what's the problem?"_

_He wipes his tears with his hand, "Mio..." his voice went into a choke, "I may not see you again for a long time after this."_

_"Kyouya, what are you talking about?"_

_"I shifted course, my parents wants me to be a doctor."_

_"So what? That's nice, you know?"_

_"Nice? You call that nice?"_

_I don't understand why Kyouya is crying and suddenly became upset about what he said, I don't know... I'm confused._

_"W-why? Yeah, it's a good opportunity!"_

_"Well, Mio let me get this straight just so you would understand...so listen." he took a deep breath before speaking, "Being a doctor is not that easy... Once I get into it, I'll be HELL BUSY! And guess what?! I won't get to see you some time! Which is hard for me, you know? And worst, my parents will send me to abroad just because of this! I-It's just so cruel!"_

_This is just then I realized what he meant to... I didn't answered Kyouya,_

_I continued to walk without him, it was like my spirit flew away._

"_Neh, Kyouya….. When will you go abroad?" My voice felt like a dying person bidding for his last words. But yeah, before hearing his answer... I already felt dying._

"_Tonight."_

"_Tonight?"_

"_Yes, tonight."_

_I didn't answered back, it hurts so much. I wish that I didn't hear that._

_"M-Mio~?"_

_Why now when me and Kyouya have this relationship?_

_Oh cruel world,… why are you doing this to me?_

_"Mio!"_

_I-I want to be with Kyouya..._

_"Mattaku~" As Kyouya still calling Mio's spirit back "Mio!"_

_Mio suddenly felt some warmth in her shoulders_

_Kyouya turned her around, facing him._

_"Kyou-" As Mio tried to utter Kyouya's name…_

_Their lips met, close each other... pressing~_

_That feeling..Kyouya~_

_Why you?_

_I didn't expect for this..._

_It was a surprise..._

_My eyes are shut closed as I felt Kyouya's lips on mine._

_This was the first time Kyouya kissed me,he hugged me with his all..._

_This might be the last time..._

**End of Mio's Flashback**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

Saturday morning, nothing to do coz there are no classes.

Ritsu is back to her normal self, she have somehow recovered from the _pain_, because of this 'guy'.

_'Thanks to 'him', and yes 'he' was right... I should not have ran away..._

_I should've had faced and told her..._

_But then, it might be more awkward for us..._

_Should I go visit her as what 'he' said?'_

Ritsu's phone vibrated. It was unusual that she received a message so early.

It was from 'that' guy.

_'Well, he is already getting into my nerves...'_

But still Ritsu checked the message remembering that the 'guy' said that 'he' would text her.

"Hey Ritsu-kun, do as I told you..."

'Baka~'

_"About your friend, I suggest you pay her a visit."_

Ritsu thought about his suggestion for a while.. Should she visit Mio's house, as that 'guy' said to her?

_'I should apologize...'_

**Flashback from yesterday - Friday**

_He helped me stood up, as his soft hand is holding onto mine he then gave back my bag that fell on the ground._

_I repeatedly bowed andapologize to him._

"_Oh it's okay no need formalities, it's no big deal!" he said._

_And suddenly our eyes hit_

_Wait..._

_This guy.._

_Black hair.._

_Black eyes.._

_That face.._

_I couldn't be wrong.._

_"Hibari?!" I shouted in surprise.'_

_"W-what?! Is that you Ritsu?!" I could see his face in astonishment, "It's been a long time, Tainaka-san! So hows life have been?"_

_"I... uhmmmm..."_

_I didn't know what to say, since it has been a long time since I last saw him._

_Hibari Kyouya_

_One of my childhood friends,_

_We always play around and everything.._

_We became best buds.._

_And as I remember, he wanted to be a pro drummer._

_That's why we always tease each other when it comes to drumming._

_"I will be the best drummer ever!"_

_"No! I will be the best drummer! And I'll be better than you!"_

_"What did you say?!"_

_"Didn't you hear me? I will be a better drummer than you!"_

_"Oh yeah? We'll see that in the future Ritsu!... Remember that! I'll beat you to it!"_

_And that's how our childhood days was…_

_Hibari suddenly held my hand and pulled me up, "Ohh Ritsu come, let's not talk here in the streets."_

_While dragging me to wherever he wants, I suddenly noticed that guitar case in his back._

_So this thought came into my mind.._

_Did he quit drumming?_

_"Finally! a good place to chat!'_

_Wait... what?!_

_Oh... I was spacing out a bit.._

_So, we sat at a bench and he started to ask._

_"So how's life Tainaka-san?"_

_"Wait, you can call me Ritsu instead.."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"How about Ritsu-kun?"_

_"Ritsu is okay, and please I'm a girl don't add the -kun in.."_

_"Awww... But it suits you to be called Ritsu-kun~"_

_"NO!"_

_"Oh sorry, did I make you mad... Ritsu-kun?"_

_"STOOOP!"_

_"Oh okay my bad... heheh"_

_This teasing felt likeit was yesterday when we are still kids._

_Anyways, I think I should ask this question from the back of my head._

_"So Hibari, did you quit drumming? I see you have a guitar with you..."_

_"Oh this?" as he pointed at his guitar case," Well, you could say that but I still love drums so don't you worry..."_

_I was so eager to continue the conversation, I considered this moment as a reunion. "Do you still remember our promises before?"_

_"...that I'll be a better drummer than you? Of course not! But I should say you win, I surrender..."_

_"Why so sudden?" I asked, since we were so close when were kids; that I knew a lot about him – about him that he wants to be a pro drummer._

_"Well, I'll be busy with my studies since my parents wanted me to be a doctor, and I won't be having time for my band."_

_"A band?" A shocking surprise of events, Hibari had a band?_

_"Yeah, and I might also quit my band because of it..."_

_"Hibari... Isn't that a bit too much?"_

_"It really is too much, but I don't want to fail my parents..."_

_"Oh I see..."_

_Our conversation suddenly stopped, silence took over.._

_I felt a bit awkward so I started another conversation._

_"Neh, Hibari.."_

_"What is it?"_

_Not knowing on how should I start another conversation… so here random thoughts came out my mouth._

_"How does it feel when the person you love doesn't have time for you?"_

_"What a question, Tainaka." he retorted with my sudden question, "Well at first it pains you too much, but as time goes on, your relationship with that person fades.."_

_I was moved by that short explanation, "So Tainaka-san, why'd you ask so sudden?"_

_"Well I have this friend of mine, she's one of my childhood friend, were so close with each other. Until one day, I discovered that she has a boyfriend, at first it was fine with me, but when time goes on, she almost forgot about her friends including me, and always spends time with her boyfriend..."_

_"You know what Ritsu..." I saw Hibari suddenly felt sad, "I-uhmm broke up with my girlfriend yesterday..."_

_Tears on his face slowly making its way downwards._

_"Hibari..." I patted his back._

_"Do you think I did the right thing? Huh, Ritsu?"_

_"I guess, if you really want to be a successful doctor."_

_"Anyways," he said wiping his tears away, "About your friend, I suggest you pay her a visit."_

_"Huhh?"_

_"Apologize to her, comfort her if you need to, take my suggestion... I'll assure you that she needs a friend with her now."_

_Why is he saying these things? It feels like he knows what is beyond….?_

_"Do it as a favor from me, that's all."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Well let me get this straight TA-I-NA-KA-SAN." as he pronounced my name with such a tone, "I'll go abroad soon, and I don't know when I'll come back, and I'll bet that I'll be staying there for a long time..."_

_"What?!"_

_"So yeah, that's it... I think I'm done, I have said what I needed to."_

_I paused... What he said was a bit sudden.._

_"Wait.. You're leaving already?"_

_He looked up at the sky "Yeah, later evening will be my flight to America."_

_"Huh? Already?"_

_"Yeah, Ja ne! Ritsu-kun. I need to go home early, so that I won't be late for tonight."_

_I waved as a sign of goodbye._

_He left... walking away..._

_But he stopped and looked around saying, "Ritsu-kun, I'll be texting you okay?"_

"_Yeah sure!"_

_He smiled, and turned back, as he was walking away further…_

**-End of Flashback-**

So Ritsu is getting ready to leave the house, and visit Mio; hoping that this would go well. Is she doing this because of that 'guy'? OR is it because Ritsu missed Mio?

.

.

Ritsu arrived at Mio's house a bit early.

She took a step near the door and felt a bit nervous. She had second thoughts if she should knock or not? But before she even does, her phone vibrated. She pulled out her phone, before opening it, _'Let me bet, it's Hibari..'_

And yes, Ritsu was right it was Hibari.

~Ritsu take care of her for me...~

_'Take care of Mio for him? But wait... he doesn't even know Mio… How skeptical…'_

Ritsu just shrugged it off and knocked at Mio's house, she felt nervous as she is waiting for someone to open the door. But it has been a minute or two - there was no one.

_'Could it be no one's here?Well I guess, I should knock again.'_

Ritsu knocked again at the door, at this time she whistled a rhythm to pass sometime while waiting for someone to open the door.

_'Uhmmm… Seriously is there no one here?'_

Ritsu finally decided that she should shout and ask if someone's inside and if not it is best to get out of there, since she's waiting for nobody. But then again, who knows? So she shouted, "Hello? Anyone here?!"

_The door then opened, _"Mioooo~!" Ritsu blurted out her friend's name; a name that shouldn't be buried.

Ritsu could hear footsteps nearing… Is it finally Mio? Ritsu saw the door opened so sudden.

"RITSUUU!" the black haired girl exclaimed as she surprisingly hugged the amber eyed girl. Ritsu's body froze, it was so sudden that Mio hugged her, it was long ago since the last time Mio hugged her.

"Ritsuu, Ritsuuu~!" as the so known 'scaredy-cat' continued saying Ritsu's name.

"Uhh Mio?" Ritsu finally spoke out of surprise, hearing out Mio's sobs.

_Apologize to her, comfort her if you need to, take my suggestion, I'll assure you that she needs a friend with her now_

"Mio, what's the matter?" Ritsu concernedly asked and returned Mio's hug. Mio continued to cry "I-I-I missed you, I thought y-you were angry at me..."

"Oh really? You missed me?" Ritsu said teasingly as if saying that Mio didn't literally missed her, so Ritsu continued trying to scare her friend.

"I thought you were scared alone at your room, while someone creeping at your back~"

Mio couldn't help it but she froze, Ritsu noticed it immediately; still Mio is hugging her so tightly because of fear.

"Uhhmm Mio?" Ritsu still sensing if Mio is in conscious, "Sorry Mio! I-I won't be doing that again!" Ritsu apologized dearly; she didn't want to have another fight with her dear best friend.

"BAKA!" Mio shouted as she hit Ritsu's head pretty hard.

"Itaiii~!" Ritsu felt the strength that Mio gave on hitting her head, but it doesn't matter; as long as they are both happy, Ritsu is fine.

"N-neh Ritsu..."

"Huhh?"

"Are you still angry at me?, I have been crying since then; thinking that you won't forgive me anymore." Mio said having this teary expression of hers. Suddenly, this was the time when Ritsu realized that she shouldn't had been_jealous_.

"M-Mio don't say that, I won't be angry at you for long since you are my very best friend, remember that." Ritsu tried to comfort her.

"Really?!" Mio's grey orbs were sparkling with rejoice.

"Y-Yeah I guess..." Ritsu said - not noticing that the amber eyed girl just blushed. And Mio hugged Ritsu again with her all; it feels like she really did missed Ritsu.

_'I feel this urge inside me, her eyes are irresistible'_

Mio broke the ice when she suddenly speak, letting go of her hug and wiping her tears away; "Let's get inside Ritsu, it's a bit cold out here.." She held Ritsu's hand as she pulled her into her house, and went on Mio's room.

Once they've gotten inside, Ritsu sat near the table and sighed.

"I'll go get some tea." Mio spoke as she was about to leave for the kitchen.

This girl with a yellow hair band always had this hobby of wondering around the room while alone. Ritsu stood up and looked around; checked Mio's bed sheets, pictures and stuffs around the room. But there was this one thing that caught Ritsu's eyes… A pair of drumsticks located at Mio's desk.

_'Wait.. Mio playing drums? Impossible!' she mentally protest._

Out of curiosity, she went near the desk and checked the drumsticks. Ritsu observed; the drumsticks seemed to be old, it might have been that the owner didn't used it for a while? As Ritsu still holding the drumsticks, she noticed that there was a name carved on the stick…

"Hibari K."

_'Hibari K.? Could it be…?'_

The door suddenly opened – It was Mio, holding a tray with two cups of tea.

As Mio was setting the tray on the table, Ritsu spoke. "Neh, Mio..." Ritsu called for Mio while holding the drumsticks, "Who is this Hibari K.?" she asked, knowing that the name was familiar.

Mio looked carefully at the drumsticks, "Oh that? it seems that I haven't told his name yet… Well he's my boyfriend."

Ritsu a bit surprised but hid it; "Oh.. Your boyfriend? But what is this 'K.'?"

"It stands for Kyouya..." Mio blushed lightly.

_'Hibari Kyouya?! You got to be kidding me!'_

"But.. I thought he was a bassist?" And this again was another fact that Ritsu thought of.

Mio scratching her cheeks; "Well he was originally a drummer when we first met, but I don't know what got into his mind and suddenly got to like bass."

_"So Hibari, did you quit drumming? I see you have a guitar with you"_

_"Oh this? Well you could say that but I still love drums so don't you worry"_

_"Do you still remember our promises before?"_

_"That I'll be a better drummer than you? Of course not! But I should say you win, I surrender"_

'Wait… Hibari… He's Mio's boyfriend… and is my childhood friend…' Ritsu got confused because of the sudden happenings.

'How could this be? Why didn't he told me at first? This could also mean that Hibari knew Mio and I know each other…. But why?' question after question were fired through her baffled mind.

"R-Ritsu?" uttered the black haired girl; sensing that Ritsu was spacing out.

"O-Ohh sorry... I was just uhmm… spacing out." Ritsu admitted it.

"Well, let's drink up this tea and chat a bit.." Mio smiled.

So they sat, sipping some hot tea – chatting. Still Ritsu in her mind thinking that Mio's boyfriend was her childhood friend.

"So Mio, where's Hibari-san?" Ritsu thought that she should investigate a bit. Mio hesitated a bit but she let it out her mouth.

"H-He went abroad..."

"Oh.. I uhmm.. Sorry for opening this topic about him, but since when?" Ritsu pretending that she doesn't know Kyouya. She also feels like building a jigsaw puzzle that were scattered; piece by piece joining into one, solving a mystery.

"**Thursday **night..."

Ritsu gasped, she knew and remembered that she met Kyouya at **Friday**; which is also the day when Ritsu ran away from Mio.

_"Yeah, later evening will be my flight to America"_

Ritsu was sure it wasn't a dream.. "Uhh Mio are you sure it was Thursday?" she needs to confirm, since Mio might have mistaken the day.

"Yeah of course! I also went to the airport with him, and as I remember, it was also the same day when you and uhh… Mugi went for a stroll..." Mio looked away remembering the time she saw Ritsu and Mugi about to kiss.. But she forced herself not to remember that anymore.

Ritsu itching her head thinking. '_Mio was right, Thursday was the day me and Mugi went for a stroll.. And also the same day when Hibari went to abroad?!'_

This gets more complicated as Ritsu gathered more information.

"Uhhmmm Ritsu? You seem pale, are you okay?" Mio checked upon Ritsu who was looking a bit pale, sweating.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay.."

Mio didn't believed what her friend just said, "You sure?"

"Y-yes" so Ritsu continued, still seeking on what REALLY is happening, "So did he say any last words when he was about to leave?"

"W-well yes" Mio said while I saw her looked down.

"Ohh... did I said something that I shouldn't? I'm sorry Mio! I didn't mean to~" Ritsu doesn't want to destroy their friendship once again so she apologized right away..

"No, not really….. I-It's just that.." Mio was trying to say something but she was hesitant, but still pushing herself to say so.

"Hmmm?" as Ritsu tilted her head a bit in a questioning look.

"That… that… Kyouya…." Still Mio being so hesitant – still trying to say the words she needed to.

"K-Kyouya..?" Ritsu is a bit getting into this..

_'Should I stop asking questions to her regarding Hibari? It might be hurting her; without me knowing.'_

"Kyouya..… broke up with me the same day he was about to go abroad! I-I so hate him so much! Why'd he do that to me?!" Ritsu felt her rage of anger… she thought of she should have not asked her about this. '_I was just hurting her...'_

Tears poured down on Mio's cheeks.

_~"You know what Ritsu..."_

_"I-uhmm broke up with my girlfriend yesterday"~_

"Gomene Mio! I should've had not asked about him, I-I'm just hurting your feelings more." Ritsu pleaded, she didn't want Mio to cry again.

"N-no it's just okay, plus I will need to tell that to you someday, you know… I don't like it when I leave you and the others at the clubroom just because of him."

"So this means…?" Ritsu's amber eyes are nearing into tears, she felt happiness inside her..

"It means that, all will be back to the way we used to do..." Mio smiled. As Ritsu approached Mio and hugged her; "I love you Mio~!" she shouted; Mio was not sure if Ritsu meant what she just said but, the thing is _everything is back to normal~_

* * *

Ritsu then was back at her home, lying down at her bed. She feels light, like there's no more burden inside her. It also feels so good that Mio and her are friends once again..

'Not mentioning about Hibari.. Wait…. Speaking of Hibari?'

_"Ritsu take care of her for me"_

Was the last text message he sent to Ritsu this morning, and after that he didn't texted anymore.

'Take care of Mio for him?' And now that Ritsu discovered something crucial; that Hibari is Mio's boyfriend.

'But wait… I met Hibari at **Friday**… which he told her that his flight is also at the same day.. While Mio said that he met Hibari at **Thursday**, and ALSO the same day Hibari went to abroad?! How could that even be possible?'

Which is weird on Ritsu's thought, '...I think, that if Hibari met Mio at **Thursday** and left the same day…. Then probably Hibari must be on abroad at **Friday! **But the thing is I met Hibari at **Friday**! Did he cancelled his flight or something…?'

"Uuuggghhhhh!" Ritsu groaned as her mind was all mixed up with confusion.

_'Enough of this! It's making me crazy! But hey… why not contact Hibari?'_

That might solve the problem at least. Just a few clicks on her phone.. Then there~

"_The number you have dialed…..~"_

Uhmm.. Seriously? Hibari didn't even replied on her texts and now his phone cannot be dialed?

So Ritsu tried to dial Hibari again..

...

...

...

"_The number you have dialed…..~"_

_'Hibari Kyouya! Why you turn off your phone?!_

_Anyways I'll just text him if ever.'_

* * *

Monday morning, the wind is gesturing that winter is coming.

Ritsu left her house early, since she was planning something that she wanted to do. So she walked at the waiting shed, while having this thought of waiting for Mio so that they could go to school together.. Which would be great _since everything is back to normal, _not like before; Hibari was the one waiting for Mio here at the waiting shed.

Ritsu was there waiting for Mio; Wondering and looking around. There was nothing to do there but stand and wait for Mio to arrive. So she checked her phone, there was no message, not even from Kyouya.

_'Is he that busy?'_

"R-ritsu…?" As a voice was heard from someone familiar, a someone that Ritsu loved with her voice that mentioned her name caught the amber eyed girl's attention… She looked up to the girl's face..

"Mio!" Ritsu shouted happily as she saw her friend again.

It was long time since we last walk to school together. It stopped when Hibari became lovers with Mio.. but now.. Ritsu was glad that _Mio and Hibari broke up? _Could that be also why the conflict started?

"Ohayou Ritsu"

"Ohayooou Mio~"

"So you waited for me?" Mio having a delightful morning mood.

"Yeah.. I just missed those old times when we walk together to school"

"So… shall we go then… Ritsu?"

And there they walked… Ritsu missed this feeling and ambiance, and the feeling beside her.

_'I wish this wouldn't change..'_

While walking…. Each of them felt that their hands hit each other often. Ritsu felt this urge that she somehow wanted to hold her hands..

"N-nneh…. Mio… " Ritsu said while blushing a bit.

"Huh?"

Without even saying a word.. Ritsu held her hand; Mio have warm hands.

_'I was just joking from before that I get frostbite from holding her hands that winter time. But now I won't be joking anymore, I wouldn't be letting go of her anymore. Now is my time..'_

Ritsu just saw her blushed… she looked away from the amber eyed girl out of embarrassment; Well Mio is being Mio. They continued walking while holding hands..

As the wind suddenly blows toward them with intensity; _swoooooooooosssshhhhhhhh~_

Ritsu heard a whisper at the back her ears..

"_Do you like her?" _the soft whispered said; Ritsu skipping a heartbeat – she froze.

"R-Ritsu?" Mio asked, she saw Ritsu froze as if she saw a ghost or something.

_'What is that voice? Where did it come from?'_

"Ritsu?!" Mio shouted already

Ritsu snapped, "Oh Gomen, it's just that the breeze was a bit cold, I guess..." she mustered.

"Oh is that so? Here…" Mio held Ritsu's hand with both of hers; as if it were mittens.

"So that at least you won't feel cold" Mio said smiling, is she blushing?

So they continued to walk to school….

* * *

**A/N:***headbang~!

Sorry for so much italized words T_T

That "Mio held Ritsu's hand with both of hers; as if it were mittens."

Was an idea from Episode 7: Christmas! (Season 1)

It's when Yui lost a pair of her mittens, and Ui lost her scarf. Which Yui shared her scarf with Ui, and Ui holding Yui's hands for some warmth.

So yeah.. D:

That K-ON Movie….. It gave me cancer… /3

And also that Kakifly.. Ended the main K-On (Yui, Mugi, Ritsu, Mio), and rather continue for a new story (Ui, Jun, Azusa, and some others) which didn't buy well… too bad T_T

And I know that issue was already old… It's just that I can't move on!

My undying love for K-On~

Thank you again for reading~!

The next chapter might come out for after 2-5 days, depending on my free time once I arrive home from school _

And I am also busy with college stuffs~

I am Onee-chan \(T_T)/

From AnImE lOvEr:


	3. Chapter 3 (Last chapter) - The Stangers

**Chapter 3 (Last chapter) – **_**The Stanger/s**_

**A/N: **Using 'Hibari Kyouya' from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, was kind of unexpected for me – I don't consider this as a crossover and if you do, then don't mention it. It's just that I made a mistake choosing a name for Mio's boyfriend. And most of all, it's late I have published the story D:

Please bare (-/\-)

Sorry for the delay! I was so busy with school~!

**So far I have revised the story as I can – I guess I was a sleepy head - writing a confusing-lousy story with no impact that made the readers confused. But as I said, I tried my all to fix the story, and IF the improvements weren't enough– then probably I'll revise this whole chapter D:**

**Warning**: Rating changed from K+ to T, because of some events happened on this chapter. And this chapter contains 'slight' Yuri (girl-girl), which I could suggest you rather leave if you don't like this kind of things. Thank you~

**Contains OOC, & AU**

Beta-On Progress~ Thanks to _**Keeper Aki**_ for pointing up stuffs that needs of improvement~

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN K-ON! *bows* Hail to Kakifly-dono and KyoAni~

* * *

**Previously…**

Mio and Ritsu was walking together to school – holding hands~

As the wind suddenly blows toward them with intensity; _swoooooooooosssshhhhhhhh~_

Ritsu heard a whisper at the back her ears..

"_**Do you like her?"**_the soft whispered said; Ritsu skipping a heartbeat – she froze.

"R-Ritsu?" Mio asked, she saw Ritsu froze as if she saw a ghost or something.

_What is that voice?_

_Where did it come from?_

"Ritsu?!" Mio shouted already

Ritsu snapped, "Oh Gomen, it's just that the breeze was a bit cold, I guess" she excused

"Oh is that so? Here…" Mio held Ritsu's hand with both of hers; as if it were mittens.

"So that at least you won't feel cold" Mio said smiling, is she blushing?

So they continued to walk to school…

* * *

So the two continued to walk to school, when they were about to approach a blond haired girl with two others; a brunette with a short hair and a twin tailed girl who looks like a cat.  
"Ricchan!" the brunette shouted as if they haven't met for years. "Yui!" Ritsu replied shouting, as she was delighted that their club has once again reborn!

So together, the five walked to school just like from before…~

"_**I should've had known…"**_as the soft voice from before spoke.

* * *

At this time Ritsu became so fidgety, she felt like she was being watched by some kind of a lost spirit, even though she was not intending to scare herself.

Afterschool, everyone in the class are fixing their thing and bags; getting ready to leave.

A girl with a yellow hair band just finished fixing her stuffs, while other people are already leaving the room. "Mio~!" Ritsu called for the black haired girl's attention. Mio looked up as she stared at those amber eyes; it was shining like stars… "Uhh Mio?" as the amber eyed girl questioningly said."Oh, uhmm yes?" Mio asked, as she spaced out a bit just by staring at those amber colored eyes, "Let's go to the clubroom together" Ritsu said a bit embarrassed. So Mio answered; "Oh okay".

Ritsu was so happy inside her; it was like a dream that everything went back normal. Walking back at the clubroom, people around the corridor started looking at them, while the others are whispering something _"Neh~ Aren't Mio and Ritsu suit each other?"_

Who would've ever knew that people around the school also like Ritsu and Mio together? This might also be the reason why their classmates didn't even bother that much on selecting roles for the Romeo and Juliet play.

"_**They may be destined.." **_the whisper said continuing; _**"Destined together till the end of eternity; 'till death"**_

Mio gave a slight hint of blush because of embarrassment; she couldn't stand it, since people are staring at them like they did something wrong. To cut the tension between them two, Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand. It was unexpected, so the amber eye girl pulled Mio – running, they hurriedly ran away from the corridor and reached the clubroom's door as they entered.

They were warmly welcomed by a blond girl; pouring tea at the tea cups placed on the table, "Okairinasai Ricchan, Mio-chan." The two didn't know what is about to happen, but they could only know that this could be a grand reunion for the club. Mio and Ritsu sat; both are beside to each other. The door opened an image of a brunette girl and a twin-tailed girl entered the room. They are all settled and sat at the table; drinking tea.

"Neh, isn't this great?" said the air-headed brunette. "Huh?" Azusa with a questioning look, she didn't get what the air headed just suddenly the blond agreed "Yeah, this is indeed great." Yui let out a chuckle "It is great in a way that we are now complete here at the clubroom." Everyone looked at each other giggling; it seems like somehow the air-headed girl said something that gave sense.

A deep sigh was heard~

"You guys are having fun aren't you?"

The voice came from beside them; it was an image of a teacher.

"Sawako?!"

All of the five were surprised, they didn't even notice that the teacher was already there, sitting and sipping tea. Well this is normal for that teacher who is just lurking around her students, and suddenly creeping without being noticed.

"You guys are not inviting me as always! And you know what? I have been suffering life without Mugi's sweets since these past few days!" Sawako pouted just because of a simple reason; sweets. But that's her; Sawako being Sawako.

"How dare you say such-" Ritsu's words were cut off when Mio suddenly covered Ritsu's mouth with her hand. Mio smiled pretending that Ritsu's words is not that worth to be heard, "Is that so Sawako-sensei? Don't worry Mugi has a present for you" Mio said.

The teacher was delighted, while Mugi took out a box, it's probably a cake. So Mugi gave the box of cake to their teacher, "Arigatou Mugi-san" said the teacher thankfully. "You're welcome Sensei" as Mugi returned Sawako's smile.

After that, everyone was seated and chatting along. When suddenly Sawako opened a question, "So by the way at the past few days why suddenly everyone of you didn't visit the clubroom often?"

None of them answered, since they knew that it might bring back the memory when Mio became distant with the others, which Ritsu is being depressed of.

Azusa tried to speak "Uhhm… Etoo… Mio-senpai-" she was interfered when Ritsu spoke out energetically to cover what really is happening "Mio and I decided that we should take a day off!"

Yui gave Ritsu two thumbs up; "Good job Captain!" Everyone looked at Yui as if she were a criminal, but no, I could say that it did help.

Azusa checked her phone "Oh, look at the time! I guess Yui and I need to go home!"

Mugi went on with the flow; "Oh, yeah! The time! Come Sawako-sensei let's go!"

Sawako didn't even know a bit of what's happening, "H-Hey! Wait! Where are we-" Sawako didn't have a chance to continue what she was about to say, since Mugi pulled her up her seat and forcedly pulling the teacher with her to leave the room; while Yui and Azusa followed.

"Don't worry Sawa-chan-sensei! Mugi will give you another cake!" said the air-headed brunette as they are leaving the room.

And here again is the time that Mio and Ritsu are all alone again at the clubroom; intentionally saying. Mio didn't said a word, while Ritsu trying to force a word out of her mouth. Ritsu is having this thought if she should confess.

_**"Is she that shy to tell her?"**_as of again a soft whisper was heard, Ritsu became a bit pale – not being sure if she was hearing things, or is it just her?_  
_

But she didn't mind it no more;"Uhmm… M-m-mioo~!"Ritsu trying to fight her hesitation.

To be continued for a few moments~

* * *

**Ritsu's Flashback;** talking to a certain kind of girl.

Ritsu asked a favor from a certain kind of girl

"_So could you help me?" _Ritsu said, she was hoping that this person she was talking to could help her.

The girl thought for a while, but ended up agreeing, even though she was not that willing; _"Y-yeah, I guess.. But are you sure that you will ask her?" _

"_Well, I'll try"_

"_**You must not try – You must DO it."**_Said the unknown shadow guy who was creeping around Ritsu the whole time. You could say that he's a stalker – but a 'good' stalker in a good way.

* * *

A group of boys talking – they were Hibari's bandmates~

"Baka Hibari-dono!"

"H-hey! Don't say that at times like this!"

"QUIET!" while another boy shouted, he can't take it anymore since his other two friends were like talking the whole day about 'that' certain kind of girl from Sakuragaoka High.

Hmm… Tainaka-san?"

"Wait… let us settle this once and for all… WHAT IS YOUR PLAN?!"

"Meet her?"

"W-wait! Isn't that embarrassing? Us meeting with a girl?"

"But a promise is a promise! Plus they must know this, if not it will be a burden for 'that' girl"

"Then go meet her! I won't be going with you guys!"

"B-but we must tell her"

"No it's fine, I'll go by myself"

"H-huh? Is that okay?"

"Yes, don't mind me – It's all for nothing"

"Fine! Do what you want~ I won't be bothering you"

This boy who kept a last promise from his other friend – could this be fulfilled?

"So…. Uhmm.. What is your plan?"

"Wait… Just you wait~"

He grabbed his phone from his pocket

_Let me handle this…_

* * *

Continuation – back from the clubroom

"Uhmm.. M-mio.." Ritsu can't even look into Mio's eyes. Since their other friends just have left them both at the room, it became a bit awkward.

_**Why is she hesitant? I never thought of her being like this… **_Still this unknown voice is tampering Ritsu's thoughts.

Since these past few minutes Mio is waiting for Ritsu's words to come out.. But it seems like she can't just say it in one shot. And another thing to mention is that some kind of weird whisper started to bug her.

"E-eto… M-mio.."

While Ritsu saying Mio's name for consecutive times, Mio thought of something that came into her mind;_ W-Will she confess?!_

There came a blush from Mio's cheeks. Ritsu still not sure if she should tell her if not.

Ritsu took a glance at Mio, their eyes met – gazing at each other's. "M-Mio~" said Ritsu with a bit of dramatic effect – with matching sparkling amber eyes that caught Mio's attention. The scene became tense when Ritsu then leaped onto Mio by surprise; they have almost kissed, but no it was an inch away. And they stared at each other's eyes for a precious few seconds.

_W-What is this feeling?_

_What's with this awkward pose?_

The amber eyed girl pulled back, "You know what Mio.." scratching her cheek – a bit red she continued; "..since the first time I met yo-"

"BAKA! ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS ME EARLIER?!" Mio raged, but still blushing. "N-No! It was an accident!" Ritsu trying to excuse. "Accident?! You call that accident?" Mio still couldn't get on with it.

_**Does this mean she doesn't love her as Ritsu have? **_The unknown-shadow guy thought.

Heartbreak – "M-Mio, no i-it's just that.." Ritsu's heartbeat just became faster as it wasn't before.

_Is this it? Is this the r-right time to c-confess? _

Ritsu couldn't help it but to cry..

_I just wanted you to love me back~_

* * *

Back to Hibari's bandmates~

"What are you doing?! Are you going to just clutch your phone until later?" the boy shouted; he's getting annoyed that his friend was like holding his phone for a minute or two but not doing anything.

"N-Not really! I-it seems… hard.. t-ttt—t-to"

"FINE! LET ME DO IT!" The other boy snatched the phone from his friend; dialing a number from a piece of scratch from a notebook.

_It will be all fine… soon~ _

_Our objective is to inform 'her'_

* * *

Going back to Earth for Mio and Ritsu – alone at the clubroom~

"R-Ritsu! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Mio rubbing Ritsu's back to comfort her. It was just that Mio was surprised from what Ritsu did earlier.. _Could it be possible? T-t-that she'll k-ki-kiss me?!_

Ritsu sniffing; "Mio could you at least listen to what I'll say?" The amber eyed girl having this discouraging face on her's.

"Y-yes" Mio still couldn't have a hint of what is happening to Ritsu.

"I just wanted to say that… I-" Ristu's words were cut off; her phone rang.

_Who is it now at a time like this..?_

Ritsu answered the phone – she doesn't even know who was calling.

"Ahh Hello?"

Mio was just there listening on the phone call but badly she can't even hear what the other line was saying; not even a soft whisper, she could only hear Ritsu.

"Y-yes, why is it?"

"Why would I? I don't even know you, and you weren't even telling your name!"

"Urgent? W-wait.. Is this kind of black mail?"

"W-what?!"

"Fine… But when?"

"Now? Okay, I'll be there - bye"

Ritsu hung up and sighed. Mio was curious on who was it, 'cause it seems like the call was kind of a serious matter.. But who knows? "Uhh Ritsu?" Mio uttered.

"Gomene Mio, I need to go somewhere, I guess it's a goodbye for now" Ritsu wouldn't leave the situation like this, but she needs to go. Mio could just agree to what Ritsu said and nodded.

* * *

**Meeting with the stranger/s~**

_Who could those be?_ Ritsu thought, since it might be also dangerous meeting with somebody you haven't met before, and plus they know your name and phone number – which is questioning.

Ritsu went to a park; it is where the said place where Ritsu and those random guys will meet.

The park was empty, not even a single people around..

Ritsu was wondering around, she noticed something about this place..

_This place… Could it be..?_

**Flashback~ Childhood – Elementary Days**

"Ricchan! Ricchan!" a boy with a black hair called for the amber eyed girl's name. Ritsu turned around to see who was calling her; "Kyouya!" she shouted in delight.

It was her childhood friend 'Hibari Kyouya' a good intelligent kid, but the two of them have the same attitude in some ways.

"Ricchan! Come! I'll show you something!" as the kid continued to whimper. "What is it Kyouya?" the childish Ritsu asked. "Nothing! But come I'll show you~" Kyouya pulled Ritsu's hand, and ran.

When they stopped, Ritsu was breathing hard - he can't believe that her friend would make her run that far. Kyouya still energized, he let out a smile and gazed at the surroundings. They went onto the other side of the park; it was full of plants, flowers, and butterflies. Not mentioning that the weather was nice and also the ambiance; it felt like spring.

"Neh.. Kyouya what is it?" Ritsu still catching her breath - she continued; "Don't tell me you let me ran that far just to see these butterflies?" she teased.

_How girly~_ She thought..

"No it's not that.." Kyouya said still gazing from afar "It's that girl over there" Kyouya pointed his finger on a certain girl. The girl was lonely by herself; she was just holding a pencil and a pad paper with her, and she was just drawing some bunch of flowers and butterflies.

"Uhmm.. Kyouya..?" Ritsu said not sure why Kyouya was gazing at the girl like no tomorrow. "Neh Ritsu, isn't it amazing?" Kyouya continued to act not normal. Ritsu could do nothing but answer Kyouya "Amazing what?" the amber eyed girl still not convinced.

"Amazing that the girl is left-handed! Look!" the boy pointed out again. But somehow this time Ritsu was kind of convinced "Oh yeah..!" Ritsu noticed that the girl was kind of familiar…

"I told you Ritsu, it's just so amazing" Well back on those days, they were childish, simple things makes them happy – just like seeing a left-handed girl. But wait... seeing this girl could meant many things if you looked onto the future.

Anyways, the girl was familiar to Ritsu because she then remembered that she was her classmate at school. The thing that saddened Ritsu was, that girl didn't even get noticed that much at school…

"_Kyouya… You have good eyes" _

And so they met…

Just one day at school, that bored Ritsu didn't know what to do. She was just gazing at this black-haired girl while the teacher was talking. Finally at break time Ritsu have the time to have contact with her. She was next to that black haired girl – staring _"Jiiiiiiiiii~" _Mio tried to ignore her while reading a book._  
_Mio noticed that she was being watched, "Neh! What are you reading?!" Ritsu yelled.

Mio just have this frightening expression, "Show me! Show me!"" said Ritsu, while Mio being so embarrassed; she hid the book from Ritsu.

"_I love triggering her reactions"_

The kids have this painting activity at the park, as Mio was lonely once again, she didn't like to show her work to anyone. But unfortunately Ritsu saw her which then again led to another praising - kind of like 'bugging' as Mio considers it. "Mio-chan! You're such an amazing artist!"

"_I bugged her all the time"_

"_Isn't that bullying?"_

"_Not really" *pausing "You know how kids tease the people they like? It's kind of like that"_

When the teacher went away, every children stood up their seats and played. While this one and only girl who just stayed on her seat fixing her hair, an amber eyed girl went near her and shouted "Wow! You've got such pretty hair!" Nevertheless the cute Mio-chan was embarrassed and tried to hide her face.

And at lunch time… Ritsu noticed that the black-haired girl was using her chopsticks with her left hand, which Kyouya and her were amazed. "Cool! You're left-handed!" Ritsu shouted again as if it was the best thing she ever discovered. "Everyone, listen Mio-chan is amazing~! " Ritsu continued with her amplifying voice. Mio couldn't help it in embarrassment she switch her chopsticks onto her right hand immediately – she really didn't want to get exposed.

Ritsu would just see Mio in red face because of embarrassment.

"_S-She's interesting!" _was the thing Ritsu thought of Mio back in their childhood.

Going back to Kyouya and Ritsu..~

"Neh Ricchan.. Do you remember the girl we saw at the park?" Kyouya having his deep thoughts about that girl.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, have you seen her lately?"

"Yeah… She's actually my classmate"

Kyouya not sure if he heard right "Ehh?!" Kyouya couldn't control himself; "What's her name? What's her name?!" just looking at Kyouya's face you could say that he's more than a happy person.

"Akiyama,….. Akiyama Mio"

"R-Really?! What a cute name!"

_Wait.. cute?_

_Kyouya.. Are you gay? Or just childish?_

"Guess what? She won a prefecture prize for her essay; she'll be reciting it in front of everyone" Ritsu exclaiming about the essay contest that Mio have won.

"When? I'll gladly come and see her recite it!"

"Don't come there and scare her, it's her weakness"

"Don't you worry I'll manage" Kyouya having this courage inside him…

Kyouya wouldn't miss that day when Mio recited her essay; he sneaked at the student's back so that other teachers won't notice him.

After those events, Mio always visits Ritsu's house, which also the reason why their bonding became stronger.

It was just that one day that Ritsu would like to introduce Kyouya to Mio. It seems a good idea for the amber eyed, she was so excited about this.

"Kyouya! Kyouya~!" Ritsu shouted repeatedly – she was outside of the Hibari's house. But unfortunately no one was responding from inside the house; nor Hibari's parents.

"_Maybe they aren't home? Maybe next time I guess"_

Ricchan just let out a sigh walking back home – a bit of a sign of defeat, she really wanted to introduce Kyouya to Mio.

Ritsu didn't expect that the last few days she saw Kyouya was the last. It was only heard that Hibari's family moved to another house; which no one have heard of them after that.

"_Neh Kyouya… Where have you been?"_

"_Neh Ritsu… I'll see you again.. someday.. And I promise that I'll make that 'girl' my wife!"_

_A long forgotten childhood memories~_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Continuing Ritsu's scene at the park~

Ritsu continued to wonder around, expecting that the person whom she talked at the phone would meet her. But at this time Ritsu is having this bad feeling that she would get kidnapped and stuff, since the place was empty and quiet – probably a perfect place to.. uhmm… forget it~ TEEHEE

Anyways, back to reality. Ritsu stopped walking around, she just stood there for a few moments when-

"Hhnn-~!" Ritsu tried to utter a shout when a hand covered Ritsu's mouth.

_W-what's this? Is this a prank? Or is this real?_

The person behind Ritsu leaned behind her, as the hand's grip became more tighter. It was probably a guy, is he intending to do something bad to Ritsu? Was that call a prank to corner her?

The guy behind her tried to unbutton Ritsu's blouse – the fact that Ritsu doesn't button her blazers. The amber eyed girl tried to shout but it was no use, and another sense that this place is isolated.

_I wouldn't let this pass like this_

Ritsu with her courage, she kicked the guy from behind. "Yii-ouch!" the guy uttered. Ritsu checked the guy's face; he doesn't look like a bad guy, and another thing; he wears a school uniform.

"PERVERT!" Ritsu smacked a punch onto the guy's stomach, "Ahhh! Gomen gomen!" the guy finally spoke in a normal tone.

"Who are you? Why'd you do that? I thought I might have lost my virginity!" Ritsu said a bit in a funny manner. "Is that a joke?" said the unknown guy, "Probably, but seriously who are you? Are you the one who called me back earlier?"

The guy coughed, "I don't need to tell my name I guess, but the important thing you might wanna know is that; I am Hibari's band mate, and I am here to give you this" the guy reached a notebook to Ritsu.

And as the cover said 'Diary' Ritsu have this idea in mind that this Diary is probably owned by Kyouya, "So what am I going to do with this? And isn't this bad? Giving out someone's diary."

The guy frowned as if Ritsu misunderstood him on giving her Kyouya's diary, "Take it, it's yours now.. the rest is up to you to find out" the guy spoke with a serious tone.

"W-Wait! I don't understand.. w-why are you giving me this? Kyouya might get mad if he finds out!"

The guy remained silent as he speaks "Neh… You know what…"

_To be continued~_

* * *

**Kyouya's POV – How'd they met (Flashback)**

It's that time when I first saw my first love; Akiyama Mio - as my childhood friend Ritsu told me her name.

"_It's that girl over there" _

"_Uhmm.. Kyouya..?"_

"_Neh Ritsu, isn't it amazing?" _

"_Amazing what?" _

"_Amazing that the girl is left-handed! Look!" _

"_Oh yeah..!" _

"_I told you Ritsu, it's just so amazing"_

…

"_Neh Ricchan.. Do you remember the girl we saw at the park?"_

…_._

"_Yeah… She's actually my classmate"_

…_._

"_What's her name? What's her name?!"_

"_Akiyama,….. Akiyama Mio"_

"_R-Really?! What a cute name!"_

Mio was like an angel sent from heaven; she's a kind simple girl – I'm glad I met someone like her.

I like literature as much as she does since childhood, which is also why I write diary.

The day before my family moved to another place, I memorized Mio's address. It's a good thing that we live at the same village before. Leaving my childhood place was hard for me, but there's nothing I could do since it was my parent's decision.

When we have arrived at our new home, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not. I didn't met new friends at our new place, so to pass time I write poetries – a lot of them and sometimes I practice drums. Mostly my poetry was about the girl I first saw at the park; Mio.

I planned this ahead of time; I send my poetries to Mio's mailing address, even though I have thoughts that she might not be interested. I kept on doing this – but didn't receive any reply from her. This discouraged me on writing poetries for her, so I stopped. I went onto the normal flow; I have rather send a normal mail.

_Hi, my name is Hibari Kyouya – you can call me Kyouya, I don't need formalities that much. But anyways to get this straight I am the one who was sending bunch of poetries for you. I bet you didn't mind that. Well it's okay for me even if you don't reply to this mail again – well I guess that's life for me. I am doing this because I wanted to get in touch with you. I think I sound like a stalker, but don't you worry I saw you before at the park it was when the first time I saw you, I was amazed that you were a left-handed. And guess what? I saw you recite your poetry before; all I could say is YOU ARE SO AWESOME TO WRITE SUCH POETRY! I praise you for it! I swear! And to think of it now I wonder how you look like now? I guess I'll end this here – I just wanted to say hello and to let you know that I admire you._

_-Hibari Kyouya_

After that, still I didn't receive any reply. Why is it? It's such a burden on waiting her to reply. I have grown tired of writing to her, so when I have become a high schooler, I decided to visit my childhood place. Who knows that I might see her again?

After school I immediately went to Mio's house, I was hoping that she would probably arrive at her house, well why not? So I waited.

After the long wait I saw a glance of a black haired girl carrying a…. guitar case? Is she a guitarist?

But, anyways, I approached her before she even enter her house. "Akiyama-san!" I shouted, she looked at me, as expected she doesn't know me.

"Uhmm. Eto… W-Who are you?" as Mio let out a blush – embarrassed. For a clean start; "I am Hibari Kyou-" I was just about to introduce myself when she suddenly walked away and entered her house – she left me.

This went over and over again; she always ignores me whenever I talk to her.

"Neh Mio-san! Please talk to me~"

"Neh Akiyama-san do you like poetries?"

"Neh so you like guitars?"

"What kind of music do you play?"

"Neh, Neh! Why are you not talking to me?"

"Neh are you listening?"

NOT A SINGLE BUDGE WAS GIVEN

Another day of waiting for Mio outside her house.. People around are looking at me as if I was a burglar.. But it's just that I am always here waiting for her every day.

And finally my most awaited person has arrived! "Mioooo~!" I shouted. And as of again no response, she just then passed by me and entered the house.

But this time I heard a voice from inside the door; "Mio why are doing that to your boyfriend?" it might be Mio's mother. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" Mio shouted. "Oh really?" I heard footsteps nearing – the door opened; "Come in" said the gentle kind mother.

I was caught by surprise.. I couldn't believe that her mother is inviting me onto their house.

So I courteously entered, I could only see Mio frowning as her arms are crossed, "Oka-san!" her mother didn't bother her no more, "Such a nice guy, if I'm not wrong you're Hibari-kun?" I gasped I didn't know that Mio's mother know me.

This explains it; Mio's mother and my mother are friends before when we are still living in this place.

Such twisted events, I was able to go inside Mio's room by her mom's permission, I am always the one who starts the conversation. She is also the one who introduced bass to me. As time goes on we became more closer.. Until one day..

Me and Mio took a stroll around the park, it was the time I confessed to her..

Cherry blossom buds falling – the ambiance so perfect

"N-neh M-mio!" as my face flustered in fear that she might reject me again.

"I-I wanted to tell you something!" my heartbeat became faster, as I held her hand – my hands were cold, I am so nervous.

"C-can we be lovers?" I closed my eyes shut, getting ready to receive any kind of reply from Mio, I am also ready for a slap on my face or anything!

"_Yes, as long as you'll be fine with me" _

**-End of Kyouya's Flashback-**

* * *

**Back to Ritsu talking with some kind of stranger who said that he was 'Hibar's bandmate'**

The guy remained silent as he speaks "Neh… You know what…" he paused "Hibari is…" he then paused again "is…. D-d..-dead" the guy lowered down his head trying to hide his sadness.

Ritsu was there clutching Kyouya's diary – slowly her tears flowed down her cheeks.

_**I can finally have my rest soon… The promise has been fulfilled.. I hope for the better~ **_as the shadowy guy faded away – it was also the same shadowy guy who was always creeping around Ritsu and whispering words behind her ear.

"Gomenasai T-tainaka-san, that I need to tell you this, it's just that I need to fulfill a promise from him"

"It's okay" Ritsu said - still tears falling

"And by the way, it's now up to you if you'll tell this to Kyouya's girlfriend…"

"Where is Kyouya's body then? H-how'd he died?! Answer me!" Ritsu shouted, she couldn't sontrol her feelings inside – that thing that she discovered that her childhood friend died.

"H-his body is at a memorial park just near here, and there is only one memorial park here, I know you know where it is" he continued "Uhmm… I-I need to go now.. J-Ja ne!" The guy ran – leaving Ritsu alone, she have saw a glance of the guy crying before he left.

Ritsu have this thought in mind that she must go immediately at the memorial park~

* * *

At the memorial park~

I have located Kyouya's grave, it's not that far from the entrance. Still my eyes drenched with tears holding Kyouya's diary. I am a bit curious on what Kyouya is writing in this notebook about his life. I sat at the ground just infront of Kyouya's grave; _"Hibari Kyouya 199*-201*"_

_**So this is the reason why you stopped replying to my messages this pass few days? But don't you worry I forgive you for that.. **_Ritsu said as if she was 'really' talking to Kyouya.

I opened the diary at a random page and started to read without even starting it at the beginning;

"_It was then when Mio and I started dating almost every day, I would rather spend my precious time with hers"_

"_Mio always talked about this 'classmate' of hers the same as her childhood friend; she said that we somehow have something in common"_

"_I have this feeling that Mio's friend that she was talking about is familiar to me"_

"_Could it be 'her'? It seems like they are so close with each other more than me.."_

Ritsu knew just by reading this that Kyouya was referring to her. The amber eyed girl got tired of reading so she turned to next page and to another, until she have reached the last diary entry of Kyouya.

"_I hope leaving them both would end of means of rebuilding their relationship"_

"_I am a hindrance to their friendship, it'd be best for them to spend time with each other"_

"_Going to America as my parents instructed me to do was the only thing in my mind"_

"_Goodbye Japan, Goodbye childhood memories, good bye Mio~"_

"_I may be won't be going back to Japan"_

Ritsu closed the diary and thought… _"How did Kyouya died?"_

* * *

Next day

Ritsu was spacing out often at class, Mio noticed this, she was getting a bit worried towards Ritsu's attitude this day.

"Uhh… Ritsu?" Mio poked Ritsu's cheek. The amber eyed girl went back to reality; "Y-yes?" Mio couldn't believe this, "You're spacing out this whole day, is there any problem?"

Ritsu wouldn't like to tell Mio yet about Kyouya so she changed the subject; "Neh Mio, if you would like, could you stay at my house for tonight?" Mio didn't noticed that Ritsu have changed the matter, the thing in her mind is that why Ritsu is suddenly inviting her to stay for tonight? "Uhmm.. Ritsu why so sudden?"

Ritsu held the black-haired girl's hand saying "Onegaishimasu! I'm alone at my house! Satoshi is at their camping trip, while Oto-san and Oka-san went on a business trip! So pleaseee?" she begged.

"Okay, okay fine I'll stay for tonight" Mio admitted while Ritsu showed a smile of victory; "Yes! Thank you Mio!" Ritsu hugged Mio tightly.

"Matte!" Mio concurred, "I'll first ask Oka-san about this"

Ritsu pouted and said; "Fine"

Mio stood up her seat and went a bit away from Ritsu, she then grabbed her phone, and started to dial her mom. "Oka-san?..."

Ritsu was there waiting for Mio to finish her business, and after a few moments, Mio ended the call, but wait..

Mio is still doing something at her phone.. Probably a text message? But anyways that's not of a matter.

"So Mio… How did it go?" Ritsu asked, "It went smoothly fine" said Mio, the amber couldn't help but let out a smile.

_Should I tell her already? _

So they walked together, Ritsu noticed that Mio was the one who is spacing out this time. Except from that Mio is always checking her phone since this earlier. _Could it be Kyouya? Ohh… Wait.. He's d-dead.. Gomene Kyouya for thinking such stuffs._

At Ritsu's room~

So they have just arrived at Ritsu's house, which no one's home – They immediately went to Ritsu's room.

Before they can even take a seat, Ritsu heard a cry; "M-Mio?" she looked back – seeing Mio sobbing in tears.

_Could it be she have known about it? About…. K-Kyouya?_

The shy girl hid her face, she continued to cry, "Ritsuuuuu~!" she shouted crying – Ritsu was caught by surprise, Mio leaped into her – leading them falling to the floor into an awkward position… Mio pinning Ritsu down the floor.

"M-Mio?" the amber eyed girl uttered she continued "Neh Mio, aren't you being so aggressive?" Ritsu let out a literal joke which she grinned to tease her.

Tears from Mio's eyes fell on Ritsu's face "Mio why are you-?" by sudden Mio kissed Ritsu at her lips; she didn't have a chance to continue on what she was about to say. The amber eyed girl couldn't believe that Mio have kissed her suddenly. _W-What happened to Mio?_

Ritsu closed her eyes shut, the feeling inside her became intense – she was trying to control it – she didn't want to go overboard. "R-Ritsu~" Mio moaned her name, still their lips at each other – pressing.

_W-Wait this is wrong!_

Ritsu pulled back "Mio! What happened to you?!" she shouted. Mio didn't said a word, it's just that her feelings inside her was so hurt.

_Mio have probably found out about Kyouya…_

This time Mio calmed down and buried her face onto Ritsu's shoulder. Realizing that Mio calmed; Ritsu acted as if she were a prince; "Is there anything I could do to comfort you Ojou-sama?"

Mio could only giggle "I love you…. My prince"

* * *

**This is back when Mio spaced out while checking her phone~**

_Mio-san! I have a bad news!_

…

_Please don't get mad at me!_

…_.._

_I heard that Hibari Kyouya from Futsubu High died! Isn't I he your boyfriend? Sorry about this – I'll mourn for his death, he's such a cool guy~_

It was then that Mio let out a cry, while Ritsu noticed – trying to comfort Mio. Crying because of grief; Mio couldn't control herself – she leaped onto Ritsu leading them into an awkward position; Mio pinning Ritsu down the floor. Which Mio couldn't urge the feeling, that she suddenly kissed Ritsu.

* * *

Thursday night was Kyouya's flight to America, just right after he said goodbye to Mio at the park. And also the same day Kyouya died from a plane crash – no one survived.

Friday afterschool I met Kyouya at downtown… Is it just me or Kyouya's spirit came to visit me?

Those past few days when Ritsu felt someone was creeping at her and whispering words – it was Kyouya. You could say that he came back to earth, but at the end when the promise has been fulfilled – he faded.

After this twisted events Mio and Ritsu started dating. What a coincidence isn't it?

* * *

**The Flashback when Ritsu was talking to a certain 'girl.'**

Ritsu was actually talking to Mugi, about confessing to Mio. To make it possible; Mugi plotted a plan to make Ritsu and Mio alone at the clubroom, which was why Mugi, Azusa, and Yui left the room as soon as possible. Sawako didn't know about this, so Mugi just forced the teacher out of the room; blackmailing the teacher in exchange of Mugi's cake.

**-Fin-**

_**A joyful pain – A painful joy**_

_The wind is carrying us like a river_

_What countries and worlds await us?_

_The first sound of melody overwhelmed us with joy_

_The sun rises and sets as the days go by_

_I can't lie to someone so dear to me_

_Nothing slows love down_

_We can walk even pathless paths_

_Wherever we step together is our path_

_Let the beat carve the path in our hearts_

_So yes we vow, Yes we'll go, Yes we'll play~_

_Yes, we'll play forever and ever_

_Yes, we are singing now~_

_-Singing!_

**A/N: **A long chapter for the ending~

Most of the flashback part when Ritsu was teasing Mio and stuffs came from the series itself~

By the way the park that was mentioned in this chapter is also the same park where Mio and Kyouya met – back at chapter 2.

So it ends here~ I'm planning to make another story better than this (I think lol), and I will be promising to myself that I won't be rushing when writing a story – I'll do my best. _And so the dear writer have learned a lesson. _*bows*

Any thoughts? Please R&R~

I am Onee-chan \(T_T)/

From AnImE lOvEr:


End file.
